


all messed up in you

by kalypsobean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes them a while, but Jared and Jensen get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all messed up in you

**Author's Note:**

> An [insmallpackages](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com) gift for: 'Ficlet, J2, first kiss'  
> non-au, title from 'The Only Time' by nine inch nails.

Their first kisses weren't with each other. They had gotten them well out of the way by the time they met. There wasn't anything electric when that happened, either; their first meeting was in the waiting room in some anonymous studio, where they barely had time to introduce themselves before they were called in to read together for the parts of Sam and Dean Winchester. They both knew the other had just as much riding on the reading as they themselves did, and when they finally got to go, after there had been contracts brandished and hasty calls to agents and executives and money men, they both let out whoops of excitement and then glanced apologetically to the people they'd disturbed.

 

There was nothing truly special about the time they met at the airport and, while they waited for their plane to Vancouver, had coffee from one of those little stands that looks flimsy and portable yet never moves. They established that they both liked old action films and felt old because that included Die Hard and Rocky, that Jared liked his coffee with enough artificial sweetener for a vat of Coke and Jensen preferred his black but didn't mind foam if it was after midday. They sat next to each other on the plane and Jensen let Jared encroach on his space because he figured that he had better get used to it and Jared really couldn't help it because his knee was cramping even though it was an exit row with extra room. They shared a taxi to their hotel because it was cheaper even though Jensen sat in the back with his luggage because Jared's filled the trunk. They fitted together well, but there were no sparks.

Not yet.

 

There was something when Jared got himself almost pass-out drunk at the season one wrap party. They weren't sure if that was it, and Jared was beyond the point of caring. Jensen offered to help him home, since he didn't drink much anyway and everyone else was so far beyond intoxicated that he was finding it hard to enjoy himself, since the average intelligence level seemed greatly lowered in inverse proportions. Jared, perhaps freed of inhibition, or because he wasn't sure if this was it, was even more handsy than usual. Jensen shivered when Jared's hands reached his lower back and then down even further, drifting dangerously towards the front. 

He untangled Jared neatly enough from his arms when they reached his front door. 

"You're drunk, Jared," he said.

"Not that drunk," Jared said, but when Jensen got him to the couch Jared was already asleep. Jensen pulled Jared's boots off, found him a blanket, let the dogs out, and left when they came back in, their bowels empty and their bowls full.

 

Jensen thought Jared didn't remember. Jared wasn't sure how much he remembered. That's how it stayed for several years, although Jared was careful to stay somewhat less inebriated when Jensen was around.

 

There came a point, though, where they were so entwined that sometimes neither could tell which belongings were theirs originally, or whose idea it was to pick Cypress Honey Lager and Flying Tanker White over good old Molson's for their hiatus house party. There was an undercurrent of something, and it didn't go away when filming broke, or when they split up to visit their families. 

Jensen got back to Vancouver only a few hours before Jared, because he was flying in direct from LA and Jared was coming from San Antone with a layover. He only had a backpack and a wheelie bag, so he was going to wait for Jared and catch an hour or two together before filming got back. It wasn't exactly a surprise, because they always let each other know when they were flying in, and it wouldn't be the first time they'd met up and made it easier on the studio drivers by travelling together.

It was the first time Jensen was nervous about it though, and he couldn't put his finger on why; if it was because Jared had said _oh nice i dress up for you_ when Jensen had said he'd be flying in same day, or because he was restless, having been alone in LA for a few days and that was entirely more time than he was used to.

Jensen hated the arrangement that had baggage claim outside the secure area, though he was lucky enough to be able to snag a coffee (well, two) from the coffee cart before it closed down for the night; it meant he had to wait almost outside for Jared, and while the paps were respectful enough, it was still not exactly easy for Jensen to find a seat where he could read his book and be invisible until Jared came.

He half suspected Jared would have changed his flight and come in earlier, just to sneak up on him, but instead Jared's flight was late, and Jensen finished his book and the newspaper before it was announced. Then he was able to grab Jared's bag off the conveyor before Jared showed up, stumbling off the escalator as if he'd just come from a sixteen hour shoot.

"Jensen," he said, and the restlessness faded from Jensen's shaking hands. "You didn't have to wait."

"Yes, I did," Jensen said. "They only sent one driver."

Jared slung an arm over his shoulder and took his bag from Jensen's hand; Jensen figured he was probably holding Jared up, but he could still carry his own giant-level-heavy bag.

"I'm glad you did," Jared said, when they were in the car and the paps had gone away, defeated by the tinted glass. "Wanted to try something."

Jared leaned across the backseat, taking his arm under the seatbelt so he could reach where Jensen was sitting. Jensen turned, and Jared's face was so close that for a moment he forgot to breathe. Then he opened his mouth to get some oxygen and Jared was there instead; the kiss was short and a bit tamer than Jensen would have expected from Jared, for there was just a tiny bit of tongue on his lower lip and Jared was only there for a few seconds at most.

"Thought so," Jared said, and slipped back under his seat belt.

"Thought what?" Jensen said, still blinking away shock and to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Liked it," Jared said.

"I did too," Jensen says, though his mouth tastes a little different. Jared must have had something spicy on the plane, because he can taste pepper now and he couldn't before; pepper and coffee together were really not high on his list of things to try.

"We should do it again." Jared said it with a bit more certainty, like he was just thinking it through as he was talking instead of after, as was his wont.

"Can you drop us both at mine, please?" Jensen said, and the studio driver turned left after waving to signal that he'd heard.

"You should move in," Jared said.

And Jensen, eventually, did.


End file.
